Raven Harris
"Allison, I know that uncle done unmentionble things to you. So you bully everyone to feel better, even Mandy." -Raven while consoling Allison. Raven Harris is a character in the fanfic's The Rise of the Bullworth Goths and TRBG: The Sequel, as the love interest of the main character Malice Blackraven. 'Backstory' Raven was born in New York City, to Melody and Carver Harris. He had a good life with them, until he was five, when he was dianogsed with anemia which made him very weak and very pale. Not long after he was taken to a medical facility where he spent 11 years of his life their. His parents often visted him, and one day when he turned 16 he was sent to live with his rich uncle in Bullworth, for two reasons: 1 was to help him with his anemia, and 2 since he didn't attend school in person for 11 years to finish school at Bullworth Academy. He is also the cousin of Malice's rival Allison Nesterwood. He and Malice are the only people who know about Allison's past. 'Personality ' Raven is kind, soft, and romantic in a goth way. He reminds Malice of her own father, when her parents we're dating themselves. Due to his anemia he can't participate in gym (in which a doctor's note and it was signed by Dr. Crabblesnitch to confirm it). Like Malice he can't stand the Preps and Jocks; however, he can tolerated Allison, because they're cousins. Everytime he goes outside he brings a black parasol with him, that his parents bought before he left for Bullworth. He often gets a blood transfusion every two weeks to keep him healthy. He rarely shouts or gets in fights (mostly for health reasons), he's mostly the voice of reason. 'Family' Carver Harris: Raven's dad, he is somewhat overprotective of his son, and initally didn't want Raven to move to Bullworth, but changed his mind after he checked out Bullworth Academy 2 weeks prior to The Rise of the Bullworth Goths with his wife and Raven. Carver runs a chain of grocery stores in the New York area. He has black hair and blue eyes. Melody Harris: Raven's mom, she is the sister of Horace Nesterwood, who is Allison's father. When she was a teenager she was immersed in the Goth subculture, after listening to The Smiths, it caused her parents to think it would be a phase and would eventually grow out of it, she did grow out of it when she met Raven's father in 1992. She has brown hair (which was formally blond until she was a teenager) and blue eyes. Cindy Monroe: Raven's cousin on his fathers side, she formally attended Mornton High until her school, Crestwood Prep, and Bullworth Academy merged. She's Emo and thinks about self mutalation, and depressing poetry. She has black hair with a floresent green bow, and brown eyes covered with hipster glasses. 'Friends' Malice Blackraven: He first met her during the tour of the school. When the tour was over they headed to the cemetary to introduce each other. They later start dating and formed the Goths, along with Beatrice/Absinthe. The Goths: Raven and Malice formed the Goths, sometime before they start dating. Beatrice when she and Malice became instant friends; Thad, when Malice stood up for him, and wanted to return the favor; Pinky, after Allison made a horrible rumor involving her and Ted; Trent, when Malice stood up for Thad, and he was tired of being a bully; and Constantinos, because he wanted to make friends with them. That and he was the closest thing to being a goth. Jimmy Hopkins: First met him while he, Petey, and Zoe we're conducting the tour of the school. They remain friends, even though Jimmy's not a goth. Petey Kowalski: See Jimmy Hopkins. Zoe Taylor: Also first met her at the school tour. She is often mistaken for a goth. They remain as only friends, even taking his place in The Great Snowball War, due to his medical condition. 'Enemies' The Preps: He hates the Preps dispite Pinky/Ember was one herself. But he can tolerate Allison for family reasons. He mostly hates Justin, for reasons unknown. The Jocks: Like most goths in real life, Raven dislikes them. Mostly due to the fact that he can't participate in sports, however this is mostly in a act of jelousy. 'Apperance' Raven is 5'9" and at 110 pounds, making him severly underweight. He has black hair that covers his right eye, blue eyes. His Bullworth uniform is like Jimmy and Petey's, but the dress-shirt is dyed black, dark grey shorts, and black goth boots. During the winter he has a black long wool jacket that he bought at Blackraven Antiques, and a black scarf over his normal uniform. Fun Facts Full name is Raven Edgar-Allen Harris Favorite food is organic veggies, least favorite food is chocolate anything Favorite school subject is photography, least favorite is gym (due to his weak health). His favorite song is any song from The Smiths. He is tied for second in command of The Goths, alongside Absinthe/Beatrice. His favorite color Black. The last time Raven went to a real school was when he was in preschool, ever since he was 5 he was tutored by a hospital-appointed teacher. He shares a surname with Jock Casey, however their NOT related. His favorite books is The Vampire Chronicles. His favorite movie is The Hunger (1982). His Birthday is November 10th. His favorite Goth type is Vampire and Romantic, his least favorite is Fetish and Mopey. Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Original Characters